Misfortune to Fortune
by TheOtaku4
Summary: A Binbougami Ga (Good Luck Girl) fanfic. Rated M for yuri and lemon. Summary: Momiji decides to give up stealing Ichiko's good fortune, but is trying to trick Ichiko so she can steal it. But she soon discovers how much she care's for Ichiko. Rated M for a good reason.


Misfortune to Fortune

Author's Note (A/N): A Binbougami Ga (Good Luck Girl) Fanfic with Ichiko and Momiji, and other characters. Yuri and Lemon later in the story so it's rated M for a reason. Enjoy :)

Momiji, The God of Misfortune, is always trying her best to steal Ichiko Sakura's good fortune energy (or happiness energy) in order to keep the world in balance with good luck and bad luck. Only problem for Momiji, she can't get it right since she is a "Misfortune" God and Ichiko is literally lucky enough to actually dodge and avoid Momiji's schemes by not doing anything, or at least making one move or two then trying to see what happens if Momiji gives up or not. However, with how things have been going with Momiji spending weeks trying to take Ichiko's good fortune energy, she now has another idea: actually give up.

"So I've been thinking, maybe I should just give up." said Momiji, talking to Kumagai, her Teddy Bear and companion. He pulls out his notebook to write so he can communicate with others.

"Are you serious? What about the mission?" Kumagai writes.

"Relax. I'm not really going to quit. I'm just going to make it seem like I am."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Simple, I tell her that 'Oh no, I can't take your happiness energy no matter how hard I try. I should stop. Waaaa T_T.' Then she will be like-" Momiji tries to impersonate Ichiko. "'Well maybe you should. You can at least take some time off to learn how you can just leave me alone.'"

"Not the best plan, but go on." Kumagai writes.

"When she is convinced I will just stalk her for a certain period of time, then once she thinks she is ok, I will attack when she least expects it." (A/N: This is a good Juvia reference from Fairy Tail.)

"What about her happiness energy."

"Well... it's worth a try."

A few days later, Ichiko and Ranmaru are walking home from school and Momiji tags along.

"ACK! What do you want God of Misfortune!?" Ichiko said.

"I just wanted to walk you." Momiji said in her nice girl voice.

"See, it's not a problem. Right?" Ranmaru said, hoping she doesn't killed along side Ichiko because of Momiji's fatal attempts.

"Oh don't worry Ranmaru, it's ok." Momiji said.

"But I know you are up to something, like always." Ichiko said where Ranmaru nodded in agreement.

"Actually, I've been wanting to talk to you about that. I think that since your happiness energy is very hard to take, I think I will stop trying." Momiji said. Ichiko and Ranmaru were completely surprised by that, but think she might be bluffing.

"Oh? And what makes you think you can quit?" Ichiko said where Momiji was starting to think her plan was already backfiring.

"Well, uhh..." And idea hits her. "I don't have any more God of Misfortune tools, no money, and my people in the Relm of Gods want me to come home for awhile. I think they're going to punish me." Momiji acts like she was about to cry, even though she's pretending.

"Awwww." Ranmaru said.

"Ok then. Well I guess well see you around." Ichiko said, but somehow in a different way.

"Yeah, good luck back home, come visit sometime and we'll hang out." Ranmaru said. Momiji was actually shocked because she didn't expect them to go with it so easily. But at least for her, her plan was falling into place.

Later that night, Ichiko had got home and unknown to her, Momiji was spying on her. With her ghost-like abilities, Momiji was able to be a master of stealth (insert Naruto/other anime reference here) and have Ichiko unaware of her presence. Ichiko was greeted by Kitty, her pet and cat-god companion, and decided to practice her cooking skills. However, with Ichiko's lack of cooking experience and not even her good fortune to help, she ended up ruining her dinner, which made Momiji try not to laugh too hard because she would've gave away her position. Later, Ichiko was in her room and Momiji was trying to keep a close eye on her so she could figure out Ichiko's night routine, which she could use to help steal her good fortune.

'Alright then, what are you going to do now?' Momiji thought, and eventually got her answer. To Momiji's surprise Ichiko was crying. She was veiwing some pictures of Suwano, her former butler and guardian, and her parents, who she has not seen in over ten years due to their constant vacationing. Ichiko tried to hold back her tears, but ended up crying herself to sleep, which made Momiji feel uneasy. The next morning, Ichiko was awake and it was as if nothing had happened. Ichiko, along with Ranmaru, went to school, while Momiji camped in her usual spot on a rooftop across from their classroom to try to watch Ichiko's every move.

'Come on...' Momiji thought out of complete boredom. 'She was different last night, but why is she like she had a clean slate?' Momiji kept criticizing how Ichiko is able to act sad and upset at one point, then easily bounce back to being the normal girl Ichiko is. As the night came, Momiji saw that Ichiko was yet a again crying herself to sleep.

"How long has she been doing this? Surely I would have noticed this a while back during my time here." Momiji said to herself.

"Well we were sleeping under a bridge majority of the time." Kumagai wrote.

"Good point..." Momiji started to feel uneasy again. The next night, and after that was the same thing. Momiji had seen Ichiko crying herself to sleep and it kept getting worse. There was a different aspect though, like Ichiko was not just crying because of Suwano and her parents, but it seemed like something else. The next night after the next night was also the same and Ichiko was trying to hard to hold back her tears.

'Don't cry!' Momiji said as she herself was feeling like she was about to cry. Momiji started to admit she hated seeing Ichiko like this and felt like she needed to do something. Suddenly, she heard her name called out.

"Who said that?" Momiji asked even though she was by herself, while Kumagai was sleeping back at the bridge.

"Momiji... Momiji..." The voice said and Momiji realized it was Ichiko saying her name. Momiji suspected Ichiko was having a bad dream involving her. She moved in close to try to actually talk to her while she sleeps.

"What's wrong Ichiko?" Momiji said, not waking her up.

"Please... don't..." Ichiko whimpered in her sleep.

"Don't what?" Momiji said.

"Please... Don't leave me Momiji." Ichiko said. Momiji felt like she was about to cry and left Ichiko alone. On her way back to the bridge she began to think that Ichiko misses her. It has been a week since Momiji said she was leaving, even thought she was pretending. Now she felt that the plan was a bad idea and came to a conclusion that because she hated seeing Ichiko upset, and because Ichiko actually misses her, Momiji realizes she is in love with Ichiko.

"Of all the stuff I tried to take her good fortune have failed, while my attempts to actually help her live her life while helping others at the same time have completely succeeded. Maybe I am in love with her. No, I do love Ichiko." Momiji concluded feeling a sense of joy, but some sadness due to the fact that Ichiko does not like her because, well..., she's been trying to kill her. (A/N: It's kind of obvious. Also insert Durarara! fandom here.) Momiji spent the rest of the night thinking what she needs to do.

The next day, Ichiko and Ranmaru were in class and were surprised to see Momiji back.

"Well I guess she's back in action, huh?" Ranmaru said to Ichiko, thinking she's going to try to take Ichiko's good fortune.

Later, they all walk home together, but Momiji speaks to Ranmaru privately, while Ichiko moves on ahead.

"So, how was the Realm of the Gods?" Ranmaru asked.

"I... didn't go back..." Momiji said.

"What do mean you didn't go back?"

"I was actually... stalking Ichiko."

"WHAT!?" Ranmaru slightly yelled since she does not like how Momiji or Ichiko lie to her or one another, despite the fact it happens all the time.

"I'M SORRY!" Momiji said hoping Ranmaru wouldn't try to kill her, even though she is a god of misfortune.

"What the hell were you trying to do?"

"What do you think? I was trying to steal her good fortune energy again but I couldn't and now I can't because..."

"Because what?"

"I'm in love with her." Momiji said with tears in her eyes.

"Awww... Wait. This isn't another one of your tricks is it?" Momiji looked up a Ranmaru and showed her how sad she was feeling now, which was enough to convince her. "Oh... ok."

"What should I do? I have seen her literally cry herself to sleep over her loneliness and it pains me to see her this way. I thought I could at least try to help at times when it was necessary and it worked, but it always ends the same where we just fight."

"But, you try to kill her and anyone around her, like me."

"I know, but after seeing her this way and knowing that she actually missed me-"

"She missed you!?"

"YES! Now I feel as though I made a huge mistake for pretending to leave. I want to say I'm sorry for all the things I done to her, but also to tell her how I feel." Momiji was trying to figure out what to do, but Ranmaru had an idea.

"I know. I'll help you out."

"How?"

"Simple. When we get to Ichiko's house, I leave and you two will be alone so it should be perfect for you tell her."

"Isn't that too cliche?"

"It will work won't it?" Momiji thought for a moment and it could really work. The three of them made it to Ichiko's house to hang out in the living room. After a couple of hours of not doing much, Ranmaru prepared to leave.

"I gotta go, but I'll catch up with you guys later." Ranmaru said and winked to Momiji to let her know that now is the best time.

"Ok. See ya later." Ichiko said. Ranmaru walked out, closing the door behind her, but did not necessarily leave. Instead she stayed in the hall and peeked through the door to see how Momiji was going to go about it. Awkward silence broke out since Momiji doesn't know what to do, and Ichiko seemed neutral than hostile to Momiji, not even questioning why she is still hear.

'Come on Momiji.' Ranmaru thought. Momiji decided to break the silence.

"Hey Ichiko..." Momiji said.

"What?" Ichiko said.

"Anything new with you?"

"... No not really." Ichiko said even though Momiji knew she was lying.

"Are you sure? You have been very upset lately."

"What makes you say that?" Momiji began to realize she may have blown her cover from stalking Ichiko. She started to think how she could work around it, but instead became honest with her. Too honest.

"Well, I have noticed you have been sad over a couple of things."

"Ok, if you have something to tell me you better tell me now." Ichiko said irritated knowing she had a bad feeling that Momiji was going to say something stupid and cause Ichiko to kick her ass. Again.

"I've seen you cry yourself to sleep." And there it was.

"You WHAT!? Have you been spying on me this whole time you were gone!?"

"Think of it as stalking."

"THAT"S WORSE!" Ichiko was ready to beat the crap out of Momiji, but notice Momiji was crying. "Why are you crying?" Momiji looked at her and began to tell her what she had to tell her.

"I'm sorry. I was a fool. I tried to stalk you just so I could attempt to steal your good fortune energy. But as I watched your every move, I saw that you were so lonely, you cried yourself to sleep. Kitty and Ranmaru may be the only one here for you, but I know that it's not enough since you don't have a family, besides Suwano, that can't even talk to you from time to time. Seeing upset has gotten me upset. I can't bear to stand by and watch you like this. Sure I was ok with how you would turn out if I did take your good fortune energy on the first try, but now I can see your miserable enough for me to want to be there for you. I even see you cry yourself to sleep over me and that you never want me to leave. I don't know if you did miss me or not, but what I want to say is I love you Ichiko." Ranmaru thought that was sweet. Momiji looked at Ichiko hoping she would at least say something and Ichiko sat closer to her.

"I did miss you. I thought I would be ok without you, and I thought that is what I wanted since your always trying to take my good fortune energy by force and almost kill me in the process, but your the only who has been there for me. When Suwano almost died, you gave me the opportunity to save him, the same with Tsuwabuki. And even when I was all by myself, I knew you would still be around to do what you usually do. I love you too Momiji."

"Ichiko."

"Momiji." (A/N: Insert Rosario+Vampire reference here)

'Finally.' Ranmaru thought, still watching them. Momiji and Ichiko then kissed. After a couple of seconds they stopped and looked into each other's eyes and kissed again. They started to make out and hold on to each other. Ranmaru was surprised it was getting intense.

-Lemon Start- (A/N: If you don't want to read the next part that has yuri and other M rated stuff, you can stop here if you like.)

Ichiko and Momiji made out for what felt like minutes. Ichiko, without knowing, started to remove the ribbon of Momiji's sailor uniform and unbutton her shirt. They broke the kiss and Momiji almost felt nervous, but Ichiko was just as nervous as her. Momiji let her continue since she knew something like this would happen since she is an otaku who reads a lot of manga and watches a lot of anime, including hentai, and it's the same with Ichiko. Ichiko finished unbuttoning Momiji's shirt and removed it. She saw that Momiji was not wearing a bra, due to her flat-chestedness, but was very aroused to see her this way.

"I have always thought you looked pretty cute. Maybe one day you'll have breasts of your own." Ichiko said.

"Like your's maybe? I sure hope so." Momiji said. Ichiko brought her tongue to Momiji's chest and started gliding it up to her neck and down to her nipples. Momiji moaned in pleasure and was glad Ichiko was doing this to her. Ranmaru was starting to feel different upon see the two of them. Momiji tugged on Ichiko's sweater vest and pulled it off. Ichiko started to unbotton her shirt and Momiji helped her. When they removed her shirt, Momiji unhooked Ichiko's bra, and got a good look at her breasts.

"I have always taken a liking to your breasts. Sure I may have been jealous at times, but that was because of how beautiful you looked." Momiji said as she started to glide her tongue around Ichiko's breasts and message them. Ranmaru was feeling hot upon see them. She pulled up her bandaged shirt to look at her own breasts and began to grope them since Momiji was doing that to Ichiko. Momiji glided her tongue around Ichiko's breasts and nipples, which caused Ichiko to moan loud enough to almost reach a limit. Ichiko unzipped Momiji's skirt and pulled it off. Momiji sat up to make it easier for Ichiko and after pulling her skirt off, she pulled her panties off as well. Ichiko touched Momiji private area, causing her to moan and shiver with excitment. Ranmaru, still watching, put her hand in her private area and began to pleasure herself upon seeing Ichiko's technique. Ichiko giggle on how Momiji was being sensitive, because she thought it was really cute. After teasing her with her hand, she started to use her tongue, which made Momiji reach her climax. Ichiko got as much as she could from Momiji's orgasm and kissed Momiji. Momiji held onto Ichiko's head to continue kissing her as she enjoyed the taste.

"You liked that huh?" Ichiko said seductively.

"Yes, now it's your turn." Momiji said as she ripped Ichiko's skirt off. Ichiko almost complained, yet was glad Momiji did something like that, it turned her on more. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"It's ok." Ichiko panted as Momiji licked Ichiko's private area through her panties. Ranmaru was increasing her pace as it was turning her on more than how they were before. "Momiji..." Ichiko continuously moaned Momiji's name.

"Brace yourself." Momiji said as she pulled off Ichiko's panties and re-positioned herself to where they were scissoring each other. They both loved how they were pleasuring each other and Ranmaru was nearly reaching her limit. After a few moments, Momiji and Ichiko were close to finishing.

"Ichiko... I'm cumming!" Momiji panted.

"Me too! I'm going to cum. Together Momiji, together!" Ichiko cried out.

'Yes, together!' Ranmaru thought to herself. Within a moment, Ichiko and Momiji rode out their orgasms and so did Ranmaru, who unknowingly moaned loud enough for Ichiko and Momiji to hear her. She panted for a few seconds and saw the door in front of her, she had slightly open, open all the way. 'OH FUCK!' she thought as she looked up to see both Ichiko and Momiji naked, thinking they are both going to kill her.

"So... you where watching us this whole time?" Ichiko said.

"Yes." Ranmaru cried.

"... And you liked what you saw, right?"

"What?" Ranmaru said acting like she didn't but still was half naked and touching herself. Ichiko held out her hand to grab Ranmaru and kissed her. Ichiko broke the kiss and Momiji kissed Ranmaru as well.

"Thank you Ranmaru for your help. I think you deserve somthing for bringing us together." Momiji said as they pulled Ranmaru out of the hallway and back into the room. Momiji and Ranmaru made out while Ichiko kiss Ranmaru's neck and remove her jacket. Momiji removed the bandage-like shirt off of Ranmaru and began to grope her breasts. Ichiko pulled down Ranmaru's pants down to her ankles and stepped out of them. Ranmaru's mind was going blank as the sensation of having a threesome with Ichiko and Momiji was enough to get her going. Momiji licked Ranmaru's breasts and nipples while Ichiko pulled her panties off and lick her private areas. Ranmaru moaned in pleasure wanting more and Momiji joined Ichiko. They worked on Ranmaru which caused her to reach her limit in short time. After she orgasmed, Ichiko kissed Ranmaru and they made out. They broke the kiss in order to breath.

"I love you." Ranmaru panted as she gazed in to Ichiko's eyes.

"I love you too." Ichiko giggled as she thought Ranmaru was so cute in this way.

Ranmaru turned her attention to Momiji and made out with her. "I love you too Momiji." she said.

"And I love you and Ichiko too, Ranmaru." Momiji said. "That was so amazing."

"You know, we still have hours to kill." Ichiko pointed out hoping Ranmaru and Momiji would get the idea.

"Yea, your right. What's say we continue in the bedroom." Momiji said seductively.

"Oh hell yes." Ranmaru said. Momiji then kissed Ichiko once more and they move into Ichiko's room.

A/N: Ok, so this is the second fanfic I've made for this anime/manga. There really needs to be more fanfics and doujin for this. This is also the first I've gone into so much detail of a yuri story with hentai, but at least it's writing. I just got some ideas from reading other types of yuri fanfics and this is what I got. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and hopefully there will be more fanfics of the series. Thanks :)


End file.
